Injuries to soft tissue, for example, vascular, skin, or musculoskeletal tissue, that are quire common. One example of a fairly common soft tissue injury is damage to the pelvic floor. This is a potentially serious medical condition that may occur during childbirth or from complications thereof which can lead to damage to the vesicovaginal fascia. Such an injury can result in a cystocele, which is a herniation of the bladder. Similar medical conditions include rectoceles (a herniation of the rectum), enteroceles (a protrusion of the intestine through the rectovaginal or vesicovaginal pouch), and enterocystoceles (a double hernia in which both the bladder and intestine protrude).
The basic manifestation of a hernia is a protrusion of an organ into a defect within the fascia. Surgical approaches toward hernia repair have focused on reducing the presence of the hernial contents in the peritoneal cavity and generating a firm closure of the fascial defect either by using prosthetic, allogeneic, or autologous materials. A number of techniques have been used to produce this closure including the movement of autologous tissues and the use of synthetic mesh products. Drawbacks to these current products and procedures include hernia recurrence upon weakening of the closure.
In yet another example, ligaments and tendons are viscoelastic structures that mediate normal joint movement and stability and are subject to tear and brittleness with age or injury. These structures are complex, relatively static collagenous structures with functional links to the bone, muscle, menisci, and other nearby tendons and ligaments.
Soft tissue conditions further include, for example, conditions of skin (e.g., scar revision or the treatment of traumatic wounds, severe burns, skin ulcers (e.g., decubitus (pressure) ulcers, venous ulcers, and diabetic ulcers), and surgical wounds such as those associated with the excision of skin cancers); vascular condition (e.g., vascular disease such as peripheral arterial disease, abdominal aortic aneurysm, carotid disease, and venous disease; vascular injury; improper vascular development); conditions affecting vocal cords; cosmetic conditions (e.g., those involving repair, augmentation, or beautification); muscle diseases (e.g., congenital myopathies; myasthenia gravis; inflammatory, neurogenic, and myogenic muscle diseases; and muscular dystrophies such as Duchenne muscular dystrophy, Becker muscular dystrophy, myotonic dystrophy, limb-girdle-muscular dystrophy, facioscapulohumeral muscular dystrophy, congenital muscular dystrophies, oculopharyngeal muscular dystrophy, distal muscular dystrophy, and Emery-Dreifuss muscular dystrophy); conditions of connective tissues such as tendons and ligaments, including but not limited to a periodontal ligament and anterior cruciate ligament; and conditions of organs and/or fascia (e.g., the bladder, intestine, pelvic floor).
Surgical approaches to correct soft tissue defects in the body generally involve the implantation of structures made of biocompatible, inert materials that attempt to replace or substitute for the defective function. Implantation of non-biodegradable materials results in permanent structures that remain in the body as a foreign object. Implants that are made of resorbable materials are suggested for use as temporary replacements where the object is to allow the healing process to replace the resorbed material. However, these approaches have met with limited success for the long-term correction of structures in the body.
Thus, novel therapeutic regimens for conditions related to soft tissue are of great clinical significance.